


Rencontre de Deux

by rptlotp



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Misgendering, Possible Trigger Warnings:, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, seta kaoru is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rptlotp/pseuds/rptlotp
Summary: Short fic based on the in-game area conversation between Kaoru and Himari. "So I met this scout..."





	Rencontre de Deux

"Excuse me, are you Seta Kaoru?"

Kaoru turned her head towards the source of the voice. A man, slightly taller than she, was gazing at her intently while tapping a pen on his clipboard. He was dressed quite formally, and Kaoru wondered if this was not an acting proposition. Perhaps this could be her big break?

"Ah, yes, I am. What seems to be the matter?" 

The man smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm a modeling scout, you see. For Starlit Skies. I was wondering if you would like the opportunity to model for us? Your previous work is quite impressive..."

Typically, Kaoru would almost immediately say yes. After all, it was only natural that agencies wanted her to show off her beauty, and she was all too eager to accept. However, in the back of her mind, something didn't seem right. It nagged at her, like a burr stuck to fine clothing. "Pardon me for asking, but Starlit Skies is an all-male agency, is it not?"

"Yes, indeed it is," the man answered. "I'm not—"

Kaoru cut him off. "I'm sorry, but in that case, I cannot accept. Though I am grateful that you are thinking of me, I do believe you'll find that I am a woman." She offered a small smirk, hoping it was a misunderstanding and that her explanation would suffice.

The man's smile tightened. Glancing down at his papers, he said, "On these documents, it says—"

So, not just a simple misunderstanding, then. "I am aware of what it says," Kaoru replied, with the slightest hint of frost in her voice. "However, for all intents and purposes, I am a woman."

She could clearly see he wasn't having it. The telltale hints of anger she had learned to pick up in theatre were showing—the tensing of the jaw, the increased tapping speed of the pen. That glint she saw in his eyes... She looked around quickly for either an easy escape route or a distraction. Seeing none yet, she once again turned to face the man, but he cut her off.

"I don't know how you have managed to stay relevant for this long," he hissed. "I'll tell everyone you turned down our offer. I'll tell everyone that Seta Kaoru thought he was—"

Kaoru flinched away, as if she had been slapped, but the scout kept talking. Suddenly, in the corner of her eye, she spotted a moving flash of pink. Could it be...?

"If you'll excuse me," she proclaimed using her stage voice, momentarily grabbing his attention. "I do believe someone is in dire need of me." She turned away without looking back.

Mentally shaking herself off and casting her theatrical smile, she quickly approached the person she had glimpsed earlier.

"Huh? Kaoru-senpai?"

Kaoru was grateful it was someone who she recognized. "Oh, Himari-chan. Marvelous timing, you saved the day."

Himari looked up at her with fascinated eyes. "What's the matter?"

Kaoru shook her head, not wanting to reveal the true nature of the encounter to Himari. Drawing up her confidence, she said, "A persistent modeling agency scout, who I was having trouble dealing with. A scout for male models, you see..."

It pained her sharply to remember what the scout had said, what he had thought she was, but she dared not let it show. She ought to be strong, for all her kittens. Especially for the one right in front of her.

"They just would not believe that I am a woman," Kaoru finished with a flourish.

Himari blinked once, twice. Then she smiled brightly. "Well, you are really cool, after all! Just like a prince from a fairy tale!"

Kaoru chuckled half-heartedly. "I suppose. Though I may act a prince, I am still a woman. It is a fact that some people simply fail to understand."

"Hmm," Himari pondered out loud. "I wonder why? You've always seemed so cool and womanly to me..."

"Thank you, my kitten," she said. It was a relief to know that certain people viewed her for who she truly was.

At her words, Himari's cheeks visibly reddened, and her smile grew brighter. A small feeling of warmth blossomed in Kaoru's chest seeing how delighted she could make others. Suddenly, she was struck with a desire to see just how much she could make Himari smile. Perhaps it would also help take her mind off things.

"Himari-chan, my dear. Now that we are here, would you care to join me for some tea? I trust that you know the menu best."

The glow radiating off Himari's face and her enthusiastic affirmation made Kaoru decide that if she would be forever able to inspire others like this, then perhaps putting up with everything else was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> happy international lesbian day!!
> 
> i started this in april but finally felt like finishing it today lol. feel free to leave a comment if you liked!
> 
> twt: vikkstaryu


End file.
